


Knees Poppin', Balls Droppin'

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cuddling, Grumpy Levi, M/M, Makeouts, PRECIOUS OLD MEN, Praise Kink, Rimming, eruri - Freeform, old man sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is thirsty for some old man lovins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knees Poppin', Balls Droppin'

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitous old man sex (they're not actually that old) by sleep deprived Maddie who also currently has a migraine 
> 
> this is written for and dedicated to fellow old man [Kae](http://vitaminkae.tumblr.com) who knows these feels all too well ;) – congrats on getting through your exam today! <3

"Erwin." Levi stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, commanding attention. "I want to do it."

Erwin folded down the top half of his newspaper. "Do what?"

"You know perfectly well what." Levi walked around to Erwin's side of the bed, peering over his newspaper at his husband's glasses-bespeckled face. "Stop reading, let's get on with it."

"Get on with what?" Though they never left the fine print, Erwin's eyes gleamed with mirth. "I want you to say it."

"I want you to fuck me. Hard. Like 'make me scream' hard."

"Color me intrigued." Erwin flipped to the back page of the newspaper, folding it in half to read the last article. "Can you get undressed while I finish reading?"

"Crotchety old man," Levi swore, yanking his shirt off and tossing it on Erwin's lap. "I can't believe you're prioritizing the paper over me. We haven't fucked for, what, a week? I need that monster of yours up my ass like I need food to goddamn _eat_ , but you're _preoccupied_ , fuck, I should just go rub one out by myself at this rate." The pants came next, landing on Erwin's feet. Levi palmed himself through his briefs, the clingy fabric revealing a half-chub. "Are you even listening?"

Erwin put down his paper. "Now I am."

"Good. I’m going to stand here and jack off in front of you until you get your wrinkled ass in gear and do something about this. And if you don’t do anything, I’ll cum on the newspaper.”

“I do not have a wrinkled ass, Levi, I don’t even have a wrinkled _face_ ,” Erwin pouted.

“Hey, it’s your paper,” Levi shrugged.

Erwin threw the paper to the opposite side of the bed and took off his glasses, folding each stem methodically before digging through the nightstand for the case. Levi watched with one eyebrow raised, stroking his hardening cock with a quiet groan. 

“You can’t just put them on the nightstand and be done?”

“These are the new ones,” Erwin explained, craning his neck to peer farther back in the drawer. “I don’t want them to get scratched.”

“Dust on your glasses or cum on your paper,” Levi singsonged, slowly working the boxer briefs down his hips. “Your choice.”

“I can’t believe you’ve stooped to threats and ultimatums,” Erwin sighed, finally locating his glasses case and quickly slipping the frames inside. “Did you consider that I might react more favorably if you tried a more pleasant approach?”

“I did,” Levi conceded, “but nothing jolts you out of the fucking newspaper, probably not even the zombie apocalypse when it comes to that.”

“If it comes to that,” Erwin corrected, “which isn’t likely at all, scientifically speaking. I actually read an article about it last week in the Wall Street Journal, they said there was even a documentary about it coming out soon, I can go look it up if you want...”

“Jesus fucking christ.”

“Or I can take care of you and _then_ go look up the article on your behalf,” Erwin smirked, turning to Levi with a knowing look in his eyes that said he had been paying very close attention the entire time, despite appearances to the contrary. “I’m sure you would find that option preferable.” Levi swallowed when he felt the full intensity of Erwin’s heated gaze on him, squeezing his cock to keep it in check.

“Yeah. Yeah, I would. Now are you just gonna stand there or actually help?”

“I’m working on it,” Erwin laughed, closing the distance between them in two steps before scooping Levi up in his arms and tossing him carelessly on the bed.

“How are those moves for an old man?” Erwin growled.

“That’s more like it,” said Levi, licking his lips. “But you still have a long way to go to get back in my good graces, you fuckin’ geezer.”

“I’d better get started then,” Erwin muttered, wriggling out of his own shirt before sliding his palms under Levi’s, calloused fingertips caressing learned spots on his chest and stomach until Levi started to writhe beneath him.

“Quit teasing,” he spat, “I’m thirsty as hell and I’m sick of waiting. I know you’re stalling for time because you’re having a hard time getting it up—”

Erwin was quick to divest himself of his pyjama pants and boxers, revealing a near-fully hardened erection. He gave himself a few quick strokes, eyes never leaving his captive audience.

“Say that one more time.”

“I, uh—”

“I don’t think an _old man_ would _really_ be able to do this so quickly, don’t you agree?” Erwin drawled, thumb rubbing against his frenulum as precum began to bud temptingly at the head. “I would think twice before pulling that name on me again.”

“ _Fuck—_ ”

“Actually,” said Erwin, a smile tugging at his stoic facade, “why don’t we put that dirty mouth to better use?”

Levi paused, an incredulous sneer on his face. “I cannot _believe_ you, Erwin.”

“What do you say, hmm?” Erwin’s smile widened fractionally when Levi’s cock gave a small twitch.

“Can I finger myself while I blow you so you can stick it in as soon as you’re done with my mouth?”

“Depends on how well-behaved you are.” 

“Always kinky.”

“Goes double for you, dear.” Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Well then, little boy, are you going to do it or not?”

“Erwin, _gross_ , don’t bring ageplay into this,” Levi whined, flipping onto his stomach and crawling around to kneel in front of Erwin’s dick. “Daddy kink is fine or whatever, but like… you just sounded like a pedophile.”

“Sorry, baby.” Erwin tilted Levi’s chin up, licking his lips as he performed a silent assessment. 

“You just did it again,” Levi whined. “Stop sabotaging your own blowjob, asshole.”

Instead of using words, Erwin decided to draw his husband into a deep kiss, slowly opening him up with knowing bites and licks until Levi had become putty in his hands.

“Sorry,” Erwin said quietly, kissing Levi’s forehead, nose, and eyes and drawing tiny whimpers each time. “We can skip the blowjob.”

“Really?” Levi breathed.

“Really really. Flip over for me.” Erwin put a hand on Levi’s thigh, gently squeezing the flesh as Levi turned over obligingly and wiggled his pert ass.

“Thank god,” Levi huffed. “I thought my dick was going to shrivel up and die at the rate you were going earlier.”

“Sure you did,” Erwin said, unhurried, as he curled his palm around Levi’s thick, pulsing erection. He gave a light squeeze and began to chortle when Levi gasped as he bent to nose along the crack of his ass with a lingering grin. 

“Are you gonna—”

“Yeah.”

“Mmph, _fuck_ , you’re too good to me.” Erwin removed the hand from underneath Levi’s body and used it to spread him apart, tight pink hole fluttering when it was caressed by Erwin’s breath.

“Remember that next time you come to me and start complaining,” Erwin said plainly, before leaning into Levi’s ass, spitting directly onto his hole, and going to town like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Levi let his moans and cries spill forth unabashed as Erwin opened him up, tongue probing and caressing his inner walls until he felt tears spring to his eyes from the sheer pleasure. It didn’t take long for Erwin to add in a finger beside his tongue, then two, searching deeper inside Levi until he found the spot he was searching for and attacking it with voracious brushes and strokes. Levi shook and swore underneath him, hands balling into fists and gripping the comforter so hard that somewhere deep in the rational part of his mind, he was afraid it might rip. By the time Erwin snaked a hand back to his weeping cock, Levi had been reduced to a shuddering pile, Erwin’s name escaping his lips in a rasp.

“Can you take me with just three fingers or do you want one more?” Erwin asked carefully.

“Three,” said Levi, gasping for air and swallowing dryly. “Please.” Erwin kissed the inside of his thigh and reached backward for the lube and a condom, pulling it out of the drawer much more quickly than his glasses case, to Levi’s relief. 

“You sure?” Levi croaked, eyes following Erwin’s fingers as he tore open the packet.

“Less mess for later,” Erwin smiled, giving himself a quick coating of lube before rolling the condom on and painting a ring of the stuff around Levi’s anus. “Ready?”

“Give it to me, old man,” Levi smirked, thrusting his ass backwards to rile Erwin up.

“Naughty. You’re asking for it.”

“I want it.”

“Whatever your heart desires,” Erwin winked, lining himself up and sinking the head of his cock in with a small thrust of the hips. Levi and Erwin worked in tandem to get him seated the rest of the way, Levi rolling his hips when he wanted more and Erwin happy to oblige him.

“ _Fuckin’ god_ , this feels good,” Levi moaned, arms collapsing under him as Erwin grabbed his hips with both hands and began to move in and out, taking it slow. “Hey, don’t hold back now, you got me this far.”

“Give me a minute,” Erwin panted, snapping his hips and hitting near Levi’s prostate. “ _Shit_ , I should have used a fourth.”

“No you shouldn’t have, this is good enough, I like it. Now shut up and get moving.”

Erwin’s fingers clenched Levi’s hips tightly, the skin turning white, as he slowly pulled out and thrust in deep. Levi let out an over-the-top groan when the head of Erwin’s cock rammed right against his sweet spot and, picking up on his clues, Erwin did it again and tore a shout from Levi’s throat.

“That’s so good, you’re so good,” Erwin crooned. “Let me hear you.”

He set a steady rhythm – neither too slow or too fast, but just enough to keep Levi writhing and moaning beneath him – and started to purposely target Levi’s prostate, quickly reducing him to a flushing, sweating mess. Of course, Erwin wasn’t immune to the extra tightness from only three fingers worth of prep, and so in a matter of minutes, both men were already close to the edge. Erwin picked up the pace just to show Levi that he could, his own strange kind of bravado, and every time his hips collided with Levi’s ass it forced a whine, a whimper, or a syllable of Erwin’s name out of him.

“So perfect for me, Levi,” Erwin growled, reaching to cover one of Levi’s hands with his own. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“Er-win, I-I’m go-nna—”

Without missing a beat, Erwin pulled out and flipped Levi onto his back – mindful of the mess he would have made otherwise. Levi moaned and went boneless in relief when Erwin slipped back in, the clean-up now one less thing on his mind. 

“That’s it, Levi baby, that’s it, come for me. Come all over yourself, I want you to scream my name.” Erwin pulled Levi’s left leg over his shoulder, adjusting his angle and thrusting in so deep that Levi’s mouth dropped in a wordless expression of pleasure. It didn’t take but two, three thrusts before Levi came with a scream, shaking violently as cum splashed all over his stomach. Erwin followed soon afterward, burying himself in Levi’s ass and holding his thighs like a vicegrip as he came with a strangled grunt. 

It both took them a few minutes to cool down from the intense high. While Levi was still in his fucked-out haze, Erwin took the chance to toss the condom and came back with a washcloth, methodically wiping Levi down. Levi cooed and arched his body into the welcomed cool touch, even letting Erwin curl around him protectively once he had gotten rid of the dirty cloth.

“How was that for ‘make me scream’ hard?” Erwin smiled.

“Fuck. Fuckin’. Amazing. Perfect. Thanks.”

“Tired?” Erwin laughed.

Levi rolled over, back facing Erwin. “I’m gonna take a nap. Up to you whether you wanna join or not.”

“Who’s the old man now?” Erwin scoffed, tugging back the covers and coaxing Levi to roll over with a grunt.

“We’re both old men, there, I said it. I think that settles the discussion. Now let’s reap the benefits of old age and go to sleep already.” Levi clambered under the covers on Erwin’s side of the bed, out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Guess that settles it.” Erwin sighed contentedly, slipping into Levi’s side of the bed and snaking an arm around his middle. He felt more than heard a soft grumble, but Levi tugged Erwin’s arm closer all the same, hugging it close as he drifted off.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: [DID YOU KNOW THAT VICEGRIPS ARE MANUFACTURED BY IRWIN.](http://www.irwin.com/tools/brands/vise-grip) I DID NOT KNOW THIS AND NOW MY WORDING IS DOUBLY APPROPRIATE.
> 
> I AM SCREAMING.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS REALLY REALLY APPRECIATED


End file.
